


Dereliction

by orphan_account



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Guilt, M/M, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A different outcome to the drunken baiting and arguing from episode 8.





	Dereliction

"You miss sex?"

The question catches Frank off guard, to say the least. Were it not for his training and years of masking his feelings, his cheeks would redden, his jaw drop open. Intoxicated, David is uninhibited, unafraid.

"Hmm? _Do you miss sex_?" David persists, stressing each word as he repeats the question. In the dimness, Frank can't see his face clearly; he can only imagine his expression.

"Uh...what do you want me to say?" he asks, in what he hopes is a bored tone. It shouldn't surprise him. They've talked about things before, joked and laughed and cursed at each other as only two people who've lived in close quarters for a prolonged period of time can do.

"Because for me, I miss sex." David sighs as Frank rolls his eyes. "Yeah, that's good to know, buddy." He shifts in the chair, uncrosses his leg and claps his hands together. He hopes David will pass out. With any luck, when he wakes up, he will have forgotten he even asked such a thing.

"You want to hear something funny?" he continues, swaying ever-so-slightly on his feet. "What's that?" Frank asks, dreading the answer. 

"I'm hung like a moose." David's tone is solemn.

Frank laughs uneasily. "Jesus Christ!"

David sniffs and comes closer. "Oh, you think I'm kidding?"

Frank clears his throat and says nothing, which only spurs him on.

"Frank, I'm weirdly, seriously, really...well-endowed."

"Uh...you must be proud," Frank replies. 

"It's kind of spooky," David slurs, and Frank can't help himself, he laughs again and takes another sip of wine. 

"Alright, you laugh…you laugh." David turns around and unzips his jeans.

"Oh for Christ's sake, get the hell out of here! What's the matter with you?" Frank can't decide if he wants to laugh or punch him. He chooses to laugh, and gives David a gentle shove."What are you doin'?"

"I'm just letting you know, it's not gonna be so easy to steal my wife."

"Oh for Christ's sake, that's in your head. Get away from me." Frank scoffs and David turns around as if to leave. 

"You an ass man, Frank? You like, like a little high and tight one?" David chortles and starts to dance obscenely. "You like 'em nice and fat?"

"You have lost your mind," Frank declares as David carries on. "Juicy? You like the, uh, heart-shaped?" They both laugh; Frank has laughed more in the last few minutes than he has in years. "Don't do that, what are you paintin' me with the ass brush for?"

David turns to face him, his bright blue eyes sad and somber. "You kissed my wife, don't forget!"

"Oh, stop. Enough, alright? That's not what happened."

David sniffs and pulls his pants up. "It's okay," he mumbles as he zips his jeans. "If she wasn't gonna kiss you, it'd be somebody else." He bends down and pats Frank's cheeks. "Seriously, it's okay. She's a very…Sarah's a very sensual woman. I'll be right back…"

David grunts miserably and begins to stagger away. "Wait a second." He holds onto the wall to steady himself, then turns back around. "Wait a second…Madani." He paces in circles as an idea takes shape, all circuits firing in his brain. "Yeah, Madani!"

"What do you mean, 'Madani,' what? You...gonna start talking about her ass?" Frank demands, a feeling of dread coming over him. David keeps walking. "That's how we fix this! That's how we fix this." He spreads his hands out. "We've been hiding from her this whole time. We don't need to hide from her! She wants the same things that we do."

Frank stares at David as he continues. "I have the video. You are the eyewitness! Don't you see? We give that to her. Lock and key. Lock and key! We give that to Madani, she arrests Rawlins…I go home, boom! I make sweet love to my wife."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…" Frank mutters. "Stop that shit. Stop that shit!"

"What?" David's eyes have taken on a strange gleam.

"Rawlins dies... _remember_?" Frank's tone is cold. "Oh, that's right...everybody dies!" David scoffs. 

"You're goddamn right," Frank snarls. He is moments away from getting up and punching David in the face.

"Yeah, that is right, huh? Your family's dead, anyone that ever looked at you sideways, they're dead, and you just keep on going, huh? You just keep on going. You're a _psychopath_!"

Frank kicks over the footstool nearby. David feels a twinge of guilt at the desolate scowl on his face, but since he's come this far, he might as well hold his own. "That's right, yeah…" He turns away and walks toward the kitchen.

"You done?" Frank asks sullenly. David's heart sinks at the bleakness of his voice. He turns to look Frank in the eye. His expression is hard, but David can see the glimmer of tears in his dark brown eyes. Frank Castle, the most ruthless man he's ever met, is suddenly vulnerable.

"You have nothing but a war inside you...I'm calling her." David says, and walks over to the computer. He types something and picks up his cell phone. Before he can dial Madani's number, Frank orders him to put the phone down. "I'm calling Madani," he reiterates, and pushes one button.

"Put the goddamn phone down!" Frank is on his feet, coming quickly toward him. David freezes when he reaches him. "Put the phone down," Frank repeats, and slaps it out of David's hand. The phone falls to the ground with a clatter. Abruptly enraged, David takes a swing at Frank, who easily dodges and gives him an uppercut.

Stunned, David's body slackens as Frank picks him up and slings him over his shoulder, as easily as if he were a sack of flour. When they get to the cot, Frank roughly slams him down. David watches numbly as Frank grabs his jeans and yanks them down his legs. The button pops and goes flying, the zipper rips.

David's heart races as Frank shreds his briefs like tissue paper. He is exposed and it terrifies him. He has no idea what will happen next. "Hung like a moose, huh?" Frank takes hold of him and squeezes until David cries out. "You...you made your point, okay? I was being an asshole, I'm sorry!"

"Oh no, you don't get off that easy." Frank squeezes him again, his expression vacant as David whimpers and struggles beneath him. "Not bad, Lieberman, but I wouldn't say it's moose material." He holds David down with one hand and with the other removes his own clothing.

David makes a sound like a frightened cat. Frank has seen him before, but _he_ has never expected to see _him_. He blushes and focuses his gaze on Frank's stomach, his eyes surveying the map of scar tissue. He both craves and dreads what will happen next.

____David closes his eyes and trembles. After a few moments, he thinks that perhaps Frank has taught him his lesson. He instantly realizes his mistake when Frank grabs his hips and thrusts into him._ _ _ _

____David sobs at the torrent of pain and babbles a litany of pleas as Frank continues his onslaught. "Oh God...Frank, p-please stop! Frank… **please**!"_ _ _ _

____Frank loosens his grip on David's hips and pulls out of him. "Call me an ass man, will ya?"_ _ _ _

____David doesn't answer. Frank slaps his cheek to prompt him, but it's no use. The maelstrom of physical and emotional pain has done him in. The sight of his unruly red hair plastered to his skull, and the ashen hue of his complexion, rattle him. Any anger he felt toward David vanishes. In its place is a hollow, heavy sorrow._ _ _ _

____Frank picks up the green army blanket that serves as the bed covering - which has fallen to the floor in the scuffle - and drapes it over David's lower half. He looks at the bruise forming on David's chin, the pale flesh mottled with shades of purple. Frank makes a fist and presses his knuckles against the bruise._ _ _ _

____David moans softly and Frank leans down to press their foreheads together._ _ _ _

____"Good night, asshole."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to The Punisher fandom, but since I started watching, I'm all aboard. The writing and acting are some of the best I've seen in years. I especially love the dynamic between Frank and David - they're better than The Odd Couple in my humble opinion. Most of the dialogue is taken word-for-word from Episode 8, so if it seems awfully familiar, that's why.


End file.
